Mass Effect: AA 57H
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On March 6, 2187, humanity decides that they want to travel to a new galaxy. A galaxy that hasn't been documented yet. It is known as AA 57H. The Core appeared before the Ark Kronos. After traveling 395,259,285 light years from the Milky Way, which took them about 100555 years to arrive there. What'll happen when the Ark Kronos arrives a year later?
1. The Pathfinder Team Awakens

After traveling 395,259,285 light years away from the Milky Way. The Human ark, Ark Kronos, has finally arrived at their destination. What they called Habitat 25. Well, close to Habitat 25. While the crew was already up, the captain of Ark Kronos, Captain Azaria Ross said, "Wake up the Pathfinder Team. And some more staff to help run the ship."

The doctors said, "Yes ma'am."

While the leader of the Human Pathfinder group, Jessica Rogers, who was already awake in her quarters. Awaited for everyone to wake up to find Habitat 25. As soon as Ryan Ross woke up from cryosleep, he sat up and the doctors looked at him and said, "Hm, take it easy now. You just woke up from a 100555 year nap."

Ryan said, "It's been that long, huh."

The doctor to the right answered, "Yes. We've finally made it to the undiscovered galaxy of AA 57H."

The other doctor said, "Ryan Ross. You are from Earth. A member of the Pathfinder Team. And is second-in-command. Nice."

The doctor on the right said, "Yeah, could you like find us a tropical place for us to stay? It would help me rest my eyes. And get a good tan."

Ryan smiled and said, "Hey, don't rush it. We didn't even start moving yet."

They laughed and said, "We know. I apologise. I'm just hyped that we finally made it. Let's get you to the med bay and get you some coffee."

Ryan said, "Agreed."

They smiled and then took off. Ryan appeared on a bed where the rest of the Pathfinder team was and then a voice appeared saying, "Welcome to the galaxy known as AA 57H. It is a total of 395,259,285 light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. And it took a total of 100555 years to get here. We'll be checking out Habitat 25. To make it our home."

Dr. Shialra T'loto, Asari said, "Look over here."

Ryan heard that and looked at her and then she said, "Follow my hand."

She moved it around and Ryan followed it and Dr. T'loto said, "Good. You seem to be alright after your long slumber. Just a little weak. But you'll be fine."

Ryan said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be fine?"

Dr. T'loto answered, "You could have internal damage after sleeping for such a long time. But thanks to the Cryo Cores and Engines, everyone is still alive. Plus, your implant is in check."

Ryan said, "Implant? What implant?"

SAM appeared behind him and Dr. T'loto said, "SAM is what the implant is. The Andromeda Initiative used it as well. Everything that happens there, SAM will be out there to help assist you."

Ryan heard that and said, "I see. I think."

Ryan stood up and then started to walk away and appeared in front of the board introducing the galaxy of AA 57H and Habitat 25. And then an explosion occurred and Ryan headbutted the wall pretty hard and fell backwards and Dr. T'loto saw that and then walked over to her and then she collapsed as well and then they rose up like the gravity field was deactivated. A member of the Pathfinder Team, Regina Harper appeared and said, "I made it to the Med Bay. I'm going to reactivate the gravity field."

Azaria said, "Please do. We can't afford to lose those people back there."

Regina used the terminal and then everyone fell back to the ground and SAM said, "Ryan is injured."

Ryan shook his head and then said, "Oh that hurt."

Regina appeared and saw that his skull was bleeding and said, "Ross."

Ryan said, "Hello Regina. Long time no see."

Regina said, "Likewise. It's been ages."

Ryan said, "Yep."

Jessica said, "Ross, Harper, get to the Bridge."

Ryan said, "Hm, it seems that mom wants us."

Regina said, "Yep."

Jessica said, "Yes I do, now get your asses up here."

They screeched and said, "Yes ma'am."

Dr. T'loto said, "Ryan is injured. I can't let him leave the Med Bay."

Ryan said, "I'll be fine. Just wrap some bandages around my head. I'll be fine."

Jessica smiled and said, "Do what the kid says, doc. I need him up here."

Dr. T'loto said, "Yes ma'am."

Regina said, "You are always like this."

Ryan said, "Sorry. But that's how I am."

Dr. T'loto wrapped bandages around his head and then said, "There you go."

Regina said, "Let's go. Your mother is waiting for us."

Ryan said, "Yep."

They took off to the Bridge and then they appeared and saw blue streaks in space and asked, "What are these blue streaks?"

Azaria answered, "Unknown."

SAM said, "According to the people in the Andromeda Initiative, they encountered something like this. But is different from that. They called it the 'Scourge'."

Ryan said, "The Scourge?"

Jessica appeared and said, "Habitat 25 is just behind this Blue Streak."

Azaria asked, "What are you talking about? There's nothing here. This is my ship."

Regina asked, "What do you think?"

Ryan answered, "I'm staying out of this unless asked to answer a question."

Jessica said, "Smart thinking."

Azaria said, "There is nothing here. All that's here is the Blue Streak of death."

Jessica looked and pointed at the planet and said, "There you go. That's Habitat 25."

Regina said, "That's beautiful."

Ryan said, "It's hiding right behind the Blue Streak. But why? What's that thing protecting?"

Jessica answered, "Unknown. If SAM is right, then it's all over the Rivea Cluster."

Azaria asked, "How the hell did The Core get through all of this?"

SAM answered, "The ship was heavily damaged. Just like The Nexus when it first arrived in Andromeda."

Jessica said, "Alright, we need to know if that planet is safe harbor."

Azaria said, "We need to land soon. The damage is accumulating."

Jessica said, "Well, we're 50,000 souls adrift in space. And if Habitat 25 is habitable, then we'll contact the ship. But right now, we don't know anything about this place. We need to go check."

Azaria asked, "What if it's not?"

Jessica answered, "It's my job as Pathfinder to locate a home. But when the power runs out, we need to know if that is safe harbor. And if it is, we're already home. Regina, get the team ready. We move in 30."

Regina said, "Yes ma'am."

She walked away and then Ryan and Regina appeared in the locker room and then Regina said, "We're going to need our helmets."

Ryan said, "I bet that we are."

SAM said, "You also should take a Alliance Pistol."

Regina asked, "Are we expecting trouble, SAM?"

SAM answered, "It's just an extra precaution."

Ryan said, "Alright. Point the way."

SAM added the navpoint to their omni-tool and said, "I added the navpoint to your omni-tool. Please pick the pistol up and then head to the hangar bay."

Ryan said, "Alright."

They walked to the weapons locker and took out the pistol and ran out of their and appeared out there and as soon as they got out there, Regina said, "Dr. Lawson, what are you doing here? With what's going on the Kronos, don't you think that they need you more than us?"

Dr. Liam Lawson answered, "Well, the Pathfinder asked for a doctor, so I volunteered."

Ryan said, "It might get dirty down there."

Dr. Lawson smiled and said, "I'm a trained fighter, Ross. I used to work for the Alliance."

Ryan said, "So did I."

Regina heard that and Jessica said, "And he was one hell of a soldier till they laid him off."

Regina asked, "What happened?"

Ryan answered, "They thought that I took a bribe to get technology and Credits from the Shadow Broker. They got a voice recording of me speaking with him. And then I got laid off the very next day."

Dr. Lawson said, "Yep. I remember that day perfectly."

Jessica said, "Yep. Your twin brother set you up."

Dr. Lawson said, "Yep. You two sound exactly alike."

Jessica said, "He was one of the first people to arrive here in AA 57H. He should be on The Core."

SAM said, "His status is unknown. We need to get on board The Core to find that out."

Jessica said, "I rather not find out."

Dr. Lawson saw that everyone was here then put his stuff in the shuttle and then Jessica looked at them and then entered a shuttle and then turned around and said, "Today is the first day of our new adventure. I chose you because we all have the same goal. We want to explore the unexplored. We want to make history here today. We're making Habitat 25 our home. And we're not going to let anything stop us. Now, split up into two shuttles. I'll be in one and Ryan's group will be in the other."

Ryan nodded and then Jessica said, "Get a move on."

Everyone heard that and then Regina said, "Let's go, kiddo."

Ryan smiled and said, "Yep."

Shawn Ware said, "I've been waiting 100000 years for this moment."

Ryan said, "You and everyone else agree with you there. Let's get going."

They appeared on the shuttle and they took off. Tim flew one shuttle and Jessica flew the other shuttle. As soon as they got about 200 km away from the Kronos, Ryan said, "That Blue Streak is long as hell."

Jessica said, "I think that the Blue Streak caused the planet to look like this. Whatever it looks like now, the Blue Streak is the cause."

SAM said, "Jessica is actually right. The Scourge in Andromeda nearly wiped out The Nexus. And could happen to The Core as well. But I believe that this Blue Streak is different from the streak in Andromeda. These are completely different readings."

Tim asked, "How bad is it, SAM?"

SAM answered, "Worse than Andromeda. It's got a lot more force. It's longer. The strands are humongous. And the looks of Habitat 25 proves it all."

Jessica said, "Entering planet's atmosphere."

Tim said, "Likewise."

While they flew toward the LZ, Jessica asked, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ryan answered, "Yeah, this isn't a planet capable of living."

SAM said, "The energy cloud that you see is dark matter from that structure at your 10 o'clock. And we have no idea what it is. Not till we get there, that is."

Ryan said, "I see."

Lightning struck Shuttle 2 and Jessica saw that and then said, "Shuttle 2, hang in there."

Tim grinned and said, "The systems are fried."

Ryan grinned and ran forward and the shuttle started spinning around and then Ryan put his hand above the terminal and started typing a code in and said, "Work."

Tim heard that and then he pulled back and said, "Try it now."

Tim did and then got it back and then said, "Thanks. I thought that we were going to die."

Jessica smiled and Regina said, "That's Ryan for you. Never plans on dying."

Jessica said, "Let's see what happens next."

SAM said, "Ionization levels have skyrocketed. Shuttle no longer has control of the shuttle. It didn't work."

Jessica grinned and then it split in two and Ryan started screaming and SAM said, "Everyone is falling from the shuttle."

Jessica grinned and wanted to help them, but SAM said, "If you go back now, you might not make it."

Jessica said, "Alright. It's up to them. We'll land at the LZ. And we'll wait for their arrival."

SAM said, "That is the best option."

Regina said, "I'm sorry."

Jessica said, "Don't be. Ryan tried to save them."


	2. The Untalkative Enemies

The second shuttle split in two and Ryan started screaming and SAM said, "Everyone is falling from the shuttle."

Jessica grinned and wanted to help them, but SAM said, "If you go back now, you might not make it."

Jessica said, "Alright. It's up to them. We'll land at the LZ. And we'll wait for their arrival."

SAM said, "That is the best option."

Regina said, "I'm sorry."

Jessica said, "Don't be. Ryan tried to save them."

Regina said, "Knowing Ryan, he only did that to save himself."

Jessica asked, "How would you know him better than I? I'm his mother and I've been with him ever since he was born."

SAM answered, "Regina was dating him."

Jessica heard that and said, "Oh, you were in love with Ryan."

Kay said, "Let's not talk about this now. We're almost at the LZ."

Jessica said, "Good. As soon as we get there..."

Georgia said, "Pathfinder, what the hell is that?"

Jessica heard that and looked and saw a structure and answered, "I don't know."

Azaria asked, "What's going on out there? We just lost the signal from Shuttle 2."

Jessica answered, "Shuttle 2 was chopped in half by a lightning bolt. We think that we know a way to change the weather. It's a 1% chance of it actually working, but we need a place to live and now. We're going for it. And while we're at it, we're going to locate the rest of the Pathfinder Team that fell out of the shuttle."

Azaria said, "Your top priority is to find us a place to live. Habitat 25 is a failure."

Jessica said, "Don't say that. We might be able to change that."

Regina looked at her and Azaria said, "This is because you know that they died, right?"

Jessica answered, "They aren't dead. Well, hopefully they aren't dead."

Kay helped land the shuttle and Jessica said, "We have to go, we just landed. Peace out."

Azaria said, "Don't you dare kill the comms."

She did and then said, "SAM, make sure that the Pathfinder Team can only hear you."

Ryan said, "SAM, my booster ain't working."

SAM said, "That's because everything that was mechanical was tampered with when the lightning struck the shuttle."

Ryan said, "I won't survive this landing without the boosters."

SAM said, "I'm working on it."

Ryan sighed and then Shawn said, "It's pointless, Ryan, no one is coming for us."

Ryan said, "I know."

Tim said, "And you are satisfied about that?"

Ryan answered, "Yes. I died in adventure."

Tim said, "This isn't an adventure. This is a bloody anomaly."

Shawn asked, "Why are you so insane?"

Ryan answered, "Father's side."

SAM said, "It is impossible to fix your boosters."

Ryan said, "Oh, then we die here."

Jake Reiner said, "Yep. We regret a..."

He hit a rock and squat and he died and SAM said, "Jake Reiner just died."

Regina asked, "How?"

SAM answered, "Fell on to a flying rock tearing his back apart."

Jessica said, "Shit."

SAM said, "Also, their boosters have been nullified. There is no helping them."

Dr. Lawson asked, "What is the chance of their survival?"

SAM answered, ".00000000001%. The chance is extremely slim. But if Ryan still has a little bit of luck left in him, he'll probably be the only one to survive the fall."

Regina said, "Dammit."

Jessica said, "We have landed on Habitat 25. Let's try to figure something out. That's what we Pathfinders do. Let's go for one hell of an adventure."

SAM said, "Tim just got struck by lightning and vaporized."

Dr. Lawson grinned and then said, "Damn, this world is impossible to survive."

SAM said, "That structure might be the key to all of our problems on this planet."

Jessica said, "It's worth a shot. Chances of survival."

SAM answered, "2%. You get struck by the lightning, you die."

Georgia said, "Alright. Let's do this."

Jessica said, "Helmets on everyone. We're here and we're headed toward the structure that we saw earlier. Let's move out."

Fire started to appear around Shawn's body and Ryan looked at him and Shawn was screaming loudly and Jessica heard that and said, "Shit. Shut up."

Ryan said, "Shawn is burning alive, mom."

Jessica heard that and said, "Impossible."

Ryan said, "Oh, it's possible. I'm looking directly at him."

SAM said, "He's telling the truth. Shawn was falling faster than all 4 of them."

Jessica asked, "How fast was he going?"

SAM answered, "Unknown. It keeps increasing."

Kay said, "This world is dangerous. No doubt about that."

Ryan sighed and said, "I can't see you suffer anymore."

Regina heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ryan shot him in the head and said, "Rest in peace."

Jessica sighed and said, "Yep, you are just like your mother."

Regina said, "Wait, you aren't his real mother?"

Jessica answered, "I am."

Ryan looked down and then an unknown ship appeared and Thomas landed on top of it and screamed and yelled, "That hurt. What the hell?"

SAM asked, "Can you scan whatever you just landed on?"

Ryan put his arm out and then said, "Analyzing."

SAM said, "That ship is unknown. Created with 6-inch titanium plating all around. Where you landed, there was a small soft spot on the ship, correct?"

Ryan answered, "Yeah. It was a soft landing."

SAM said, "That's because it was rubber."

Ryan said, "Oh, the ship was on fire and SAM said, "Ryan, the ship is going down."

Ryan asked, "Why me?"

SAM answered, "Because you always have luck on your side. And no one else does."

Ryan sighed and jumped off of the ship and said, "I'm going to regret that."

SAM said, "Yes you are."

Jessica asked, "What's wrong?"

SAM answered, "Ryan just jumped off of a burning ship."

Jessica said, "Sounds so like him."

Ryan said, "Mom, shut your mouth. If I survive this, I'm buying you all a drink."

Regina said, "We'll be counting on that."

Jessica said, "Hell yeah. I haven't had a beer for 100000+ years. I could use one right now."

Kay said, "Yep. We all could use one."

Georgia said, "Let's stay focused shall we."

They exited the shuttle and then unknown beings appeared. Creatures with scales all over their body. A diamond shaped crystal on it's forehead and started shooting at them. They entered the shuttle again and said, "Alright. First contact with alien life went hostile."

Ryan laughed and said, "Enjoy yourself."

Ryan hit a mountain and started rolling down, grunting all the way down. And 600 km away from Ryan's position, the ship crashed killing everyone that was inside of the vessel. As soon as Ryan got to the bottom of the mountain, his comms, and SAM was disabled. But Ryan was also knocked out after the tremendous fall from 25000 ft above sea level.


	3. A Former Initiative Camp

While he was unconscious at the bottom of the mountain, his armor which was AA 57H Initiative Class Armor. Third-Rate Gear that was created just for the people heading to AA 57H. Unlike the Andromeda Initiative. He was 700 ft. underneath sea level. Where water should be, but there isn't anything but dying plants, dead fish, and humongous creatures of unknown origin. While Ryan laid there unconscious, 600 km. the scaley creatures that jumped out of ship before impact, started running toward Ryan's location. While the scaley creatures ran toward Ryan's location, back in Shuttle 1, they were under heavy fire by the unknown threat. Jessica said, "This isn't looking good already."

Dr. Lawson said, "According to my network computer, the implant in Ryan was disconnected completely."

Regina said, "Meaning, what exactly?"

Dr. Lawson answered, "Meaning that we can't contact him. His vital signs are still intact. But they are racing. And then it goes back to normal. It's been like that ever since he said "Enjoy yourself." What's your take on this, SAM?"

SAM answered, "Ryan, after jumping off of the enemy air vessel, hit a mountain and rolled down to it. After going to the bottom of the mountain, we lost him completely. He is still alive, but we don't know for how long."

Dr. Lawson said, "Also, the comms unit in his Initiative Armor was disabled or destroyed. So we still can't contact him."

SAM said, "His armor shattered into many pieces. The air here is breathable, but with this threat, a helmet is needed."

Dr. Lawson screeched and said, "Whoops. I didn't bring a helmet."

Georgia laughed and said, "Of course you didn't, Doc. You wouldn't be you if you remembered something so important."

SAM said, "He is lucky this time."

Dr. Lawson sighed and then grabbed his M-3 Predator (Pistol) and then said, "Alright, I'm ready to whoop some ass."

Georgia asked, "What brought the other shuttle down anyway? That shuttle that Ryan fell on."

SAM answered, "Nope. A lightning strike chopped the entire shuttle in half. But once Ryan landed on the vessel, it exploded a little bit. And it started falling and Ryan jumped off afterwards so he wouldn't be caught near the explosion and near enemy territory. His current location is unknown."

Kay asked, "What do you mean by that?"

SAM answered, "Somehow, he is either underneath the planet. Or he's just blocking all of our attempts in contacting him. But all I know is that he's alive. If he's knocked out or not, I can't tell."

Jessica said, "Well, let's get a move on. We're sitting ducks here. Kay, stay with the shuttle. When we give you the signal, you fly in to get us."

Kay said, "Sure thing ma'am."

Regina said, "And we'll be heading to that alien structure, correct?"

Jessica said, "Exactly. Our chances of survival just went from 2% to less than 0.5%. Right, SAM?"

SAM answered, "Yes. These creatures know how to handle a weapon. Be careful."

Jessica said, "Alright men. We're going to the alien structure no matter the cost. We're making this planet change."

One of the beings said in its language, "Nondo Boya."

Dr. Lawson said, "It just spoke."

Regina said, "We noticed that, Doc. Let's move on her command."

Jessica said, "We move as soon as I start shooting. So be ready. Run behind one of the slabs of rock, or debris. Whatever the hell it is."

SAM said, "If Ryan was here, we could analyze the stuff."

Jessica sighed and said, "Well, he did have the tech to scan it."

Dr. Lawson sighed and said, "Oh well, it's worth a shot. Do it."

Jessica stepped out and then started shooting in all directions and the scaley creatures ducked and then SAM said, "There seems to be a camp up ahead."

Jessica said, "We'll head there first. Get a move on it guys."

They started to run out and then hid behind cover and then stood up and they waited for them to appear and as soon as they stood up to fire at them, the Pathfinder Team shot at them killing them all after shooting their heads a couple times. Jessica looked around and asked, "Anyone hurt?"

Georgia said, "I'm good."

Regina said, "I'm fine."

Dr. Lawson said, "Didn't get shot in the head."

Jessica said, "Good enough. Let's move forward toward that camp. That might help us find whatever the hell we're up against."

Regina said, "There is only one shot at this."

Jessica looked at them and then said, "Let's move now. Slowly too. We'll be protecting each other. An enemy attacks, take cover and shoot for the kill. If there's an ambush, then hunt them down. It's that simple."

Georgia said, "Life on this planet isn't simple at all."

Dr. Lawson said, "You could say that again."

Regina started running forward with Jessica and Georgia and Dr. Lawson followed just behind them. Kay watched them move forward and then said, "Sitting back and doing nothing sucks."

SAM said, "Someone needed to keep the shuttle safe."

Kay said, "You might have a point."

SAM said, "If this unknown threat comes for the shuttle, shoot them. That simple."

Kay said, "Nothing is ever simple."

SAM said, "Correct. You are finally getting a hang of things here."

Kay laughed and said, "Shut up."

SAM said, "Sure thing."

As soon as they got half way to their destination, a bullet flew right passed them and Jessica said, "Take cover."

They did and then Jessica and Regina got up and started shooting at them and then after 15 shots, went back into cover and said, "Next."

Dr. Lawson and Georgia stood up and unleashed hell on the rest of them. Jessica asked, "Are there anymore, SAM?"

SAM answered, "Nope. Not till you get to the camp where they are all from."

Georgia said, "I see."

Dr. Lawson said, "Looking at these things. They look like reptilians. But are different from what we are usual to seeing."

SAM said, "That technology in the camp was from the Initiative."

Regina said, "So this was a camp from before the Blue Streak."

SAM said, "Wrong. The Blue Streak has been around for about 4 centuries. This camp has been set here by the human colonists, but failed to do so because of the lightning or the creatures killed them, attacked them, captured them. Everything is unknown as of right now."

Jessica said, "Shit. Do you think that the Blue Streak caused this to happen to the planet?"

SAM answered, "There is a possibility."

Jessica said, "Push forward."

They started running forward and then about 20 km. later, they appeared outside of the camp and the scaley creatures saw them and started shooting at them and they appeared behind Initiative crates and containers and then when they stopped shooting, SAM said, "There are a total of 10 targets hiding inside of the camp. Also, there also seems to be a data log here. We might get some info off of it."

Jessica said, "We might be able to find out what these things are."

They stepped out from behind the cover and started shooting everything in sight and then Jessica said, "SAM, are you still unable to get in contact with Ryan?"

SAM answered, "Yes. Like I said before, the implant was damaged or destroyed on impact. There isn't any chance of contacting him till he finds us."

Georgia said, "That's not good."

Dr. Lawson asked, "What'll happen if he doesn't find us?"

Jessica grinned and Regina answered, "We go look for him."

Jessica said, "We don't know where to look, Regina."

Regina asked, "What was his last known location?"

SAM answered, "0 ft. above and below sea level. Then he went off of the grid after that. And that was about 7,386,299,032 km (4589633435.735 mi.). away from our current position."

Jessica said, "Shit."

Bullets hit their armor and then ducked and Dr. Lawson said, "Lucky me. I didn't get shot in the head."

Jessica said, "Don't worry about a thing, Doc. We got this."

Dr. Lawson said, "I know that."

Georgia said, "There should be only 2 left."

SAM said, "Wrong, 3."

Dr. Lawson sighed and shot the one that appeared behind them and said, "Now it's 2."

Georgia heard that and turned around and saw the scaley creature and said, "Thanks."

Regina said, "We need to succeed."

Jessica said, "For their sakes and the sakes of the 60,000 colonists on the Kronos. Let's give it our all of those that have died and need a home."

Georgia said, "Agreed."

Regina said, "We're with you, ma'am."

Dr. Lawson said, "Definitely. Let's go for it."

Jessica stepped out and then shot the remaining two in the head and then said, "Send us the navpoint to the data log."

SAM said, "Already did. 20 ft away. In the first building there."

Regina said, "Oh, that's easy."

They walked into the first building in the Initiative Camp and then saw the bodies and then said, "A bullet to the head. They never stood a chance against them."

Jessica said, "SAM, have these names written down on a memorial place on The Core once we get there. Samuel Kelly, a Human. Zahi'Yuzu vas Feeji, a Quarian. Veyariya Pejah, an Asari. Vacia Potatis, a Turian. Zertik and Filon Imnore, Salarians. And Vrardon, Kurgal, and Qil Varako, Krogans. They helped out set a camp on Habitat 25."

SAM said, "I have the names memorised in our implants."

Jessica said, "Thank you."

Dr. Lawson said, "Found the data log."

Jessica asked, "What does it say?"

Dr. Lawson opened it up and said, "The Blurg. The Blurg are back after we kicked there asses out of our camp last night. This planet isn't habitable for the humans. We need to find an alternate planet for them. Even though we never knew a thing about this shit. We were hoping something a lot better than this. Some of the people from our camp is being sent back to The Core because of injuries from yesterday's attack. We don't have any doctors here. Oh well, I gotta go now. If anyone reads this, it means that we are either dead or missing. We've been fighting the Blurg ever since we arrived in AA 57H. And good luck out there. Metor'Sheemon vas Caedor."

Jessica asked, "Where is he? He's not with these guys."

SAM answered, "He was either killed outside of the camp, or was kidnapped by the Blurg. That's what I think that they were calling these things."

Regina said, "That's what it seemed like. But this attack was recent. You can tell by the looks of the blood and the stench."

Jessica said, "You really are good at this."

Regina said, "Well, I know what to expect from a death because I used to be a police officer."

Jessica said, "I know. We need to find that Quarian."

SAM said, "Yes we do."

Back to Ryan's location. Ryan was still laying there and then an unknown figure appeared above him and said, "Hm, someone that I don't recognize. He doesn't look like the Blurg. They have scales."

She pinched his cheek and said, "This is all skin and bone. I wonder what species has come to our planet, sisters."

They started walking toward his body and then said, "We should kill him. No, that we be too clean. Let's chop him up into millions of pieces."

The one above him said, "No, we're going to keep him."

They heard that and said, "Whatever you say goes."

She smiled and then said, "Lift him up and take him back home."

Everyone lifted him up and then took off and the second-in-command said, "I hope that you know what you are doing, boss."

She said, "He might be the key to getting our water back. Ever since the White Palse appeared 400 years ago, our water has been gone and we can barely reproduce anymore. He might be able to activate the Yelaretian Menhirs on Geograine. And all of the other planets in the AA 57H Galaxy."

The second-in-command said, "Yes ma'am."

They followed them and then said, "What'll happen next?"


	4. Rescue Survivors of First Camp

While the unknown figures were carrying Ryan's body back to their base, 1367 ft underneath sea level, the boss of them said, "The Valgarian people will protect this being. Surprisingly, he survived from rolling all the way down the mountain."

The second-in-command said, "Some people might have other ideas, ma'am."

She said, "Well, I'm the boss and they better obey me, Salas. Or they'll have to deal with me."

The second-in-command, Salas Vitaria said, "Yes ma'am. But what are we going to do with him?"

She answered, "Well, we're the smartest species in the galaxy. We're going to put our smartest member inside of his brain. And she'll help him out throughout the galaxy."

Salas asked, "Do you think that Elipse will accept that?"

The boss answered, "No, not the Prophet Elipse Freyer. I'm talking about Ymirette Wyuatte. My daughter."

Salas heard that and said, "Ma'am, that'll be killing her. You'll be killing your own daughter."

The boss, Riveette Wyuatte said, "No, we're smart beings. And I know what I'm doing, Salas. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Salas said, "I hope that you do."

While they continued to walk down the mountain where the water is supposed to be, the Pathfinder Team was walking out of the camp. Jessica said, "Alright, we need to locate this leader of the camp."

SAM said, "We already found the leader of the camp. She's dead."

Regina said, "Meaning that this is just a colonist like them."

SAM said, "Exactly. And the Blurg might hate us already for taking our base back. So let's move fast."

Georgia said, "Fast will get us killed."

Jessica said, "She's right. We move slowly and if we find anything, we take it back to The Core when our mission is done."

SAM said, "Understood."

Dr. Lawson said, "We should get moving again."

Regina said, "Found another body."

Jessica heard that and said, "That's Willa Reyes. One of the Ambassadors. Put her name there as well."

SAM said, "Sure thing."

Jessica turned her over and saw that her eyes were wide open and then said, "A surprise attack."

Regina said, "Dammit."

She closed her eyes and said, "Rest in peace, my friend. We need to keep moving."

They walked away and said, "Agreed."

They started walking away slowly and then saw 4 M-8 Avenger's (Assault Rifle) and Jessica said, "Pick up a M-8 Avenger. It'll come in handy."

They each grabbed one and then put a clip inside of it and said, "Alright, let's keep moving."

Dr. Lawson said, "Another body. A Salarian this time."

Jessica said, "That's Sarmol Issi. A strategist and a friend of mine. Rest in peace, my dear friend."

They continued to walk away and then a sound appeared and it was a whisper and Jessica said, "SAM, can you read that?"

SAM said, "It's saying, "Help me. Help me please. I don't want to die here. I'm unarmed."

Dr. Lawson asked, "Who could that be?"

Georgia answered, "The missing man, probably."

Regina said, "But it's all static. How could you understand it, SAM?"

SAM answered, "I'm an AI."

Regina said, "You have a point."

Dr. Lawson said, "Yep."

Regina said, "There's a line of bodies. Let's follow them."

Jessica said, "Agreed."

They turned the Krogan over and Jessica said, "Torbon Raraka. A Krogan."

SAM said, "The name is down."

Regina asked, "How many colonists were there at this camp, SAM?"

SAM answered, "A total of 26."

Georgia grinned and said, "Shit."

Jessica turned the Human over and said, "Maya Shibata. A Human."

They continued identifying the bodies and then turned over the Quarian and said, "Nana'Humor nar Vaewan. A Quarian."

They walked to the next body and Regina turned the Turian over and Jessica said, "Comitana Caeppanus, a Turian."

Georgia said, "My god. Why did the Blurg do this to them."

Jessica said, "Brucria Mauion, a Turian."

Regina said, "This is saddening."

SAM said, "Mass murdering psychopaths."

Dr. Lawson said, "Another one."

He turned her over and saw who it was and said, "Melissa Lawson. My daughter."

Jessica said, "I'm so sorry, Doc."

Dr. Lawson looked at her and said, "Shit. And I promised my wife that I'd protect her."

Georgia heard that and asked, "Is she in AA 57H?"

Dr. Lawson answered, "Yes. She's on The Core. She's going to kill me when she finds out about this."

Jessica said, "It wouldn't be your fault if you were never here, Doc."

Dr. Lawson said, "But I am here."

Jessica said, "Once we arrive, I'll have a chat with her. And tell her the truth except that you weren't there. That's probably the only lie that I'll make up."

Dr. Lawson said, "Please do that."

Regina turned over the next body and said, "My god."

Dr. Lawson heard that and then ran over to her and saw his wife and said, "Elly Lawson, my wife."

Jessica heard that and said, "We're going to avenge them, Doc. You have my word."

Dr. Lawson said, "They are the reason why I'm here. Why I came to this galaxy? A new start. And this is one hell of a new start."

Regina said, "Calm down, Doc. We still need you with us. We need you to hang in there."

Dr. Lawson said, "I can't live on. They were my world. You understand that, don't you?"

Jessica answered, "Yes I do. I lost my husband when Ryan was born. I just lost my only son that I respect. He might be alive. I don't care about that right now. This is war, people die. Hang in there. I'll buy you a beer once we get to The Core. Let's avenge them. But don't do anything stupid."

Dr. Lawson said, "Yes ma'am. I'll do my best not to lose my cool."

Regina said, "Next."

Jessica said, "Robert Kelsey. A Human."

They continued and then Regina turned the Turian over and said, "This is Garrus Alnus, a Turian."

The next body was a Quarian and Regina turned her over and said, "Meenna'Naenis vas Ceezzor, a well known Quarian."

Dr. Lawson turned over the next Human body and said, "Marcus Williams. A Human."

Georgia said, "There's a cave up ahead."

Regina turned over the next Quarian and said, "Vos'Waman vas Xapan. A Quarian."

They appeared by the last body and then Jessica turned him over and said, "Ryan Beever. A Human dying with a smile."

SAM said, "There are two colonists missing."

The static was getting louder and then SAM said, "The static is inside of that cave. There seems to be 10 lifeforms inside of there. One Quarian, one Krogan, and 8 Blurg."

Jessica said, "Let's move forward and fast."

SAM said, "But I thought that you said that slow is good."

Jessica said, "This situation is different. Our people are in danger."

SAM heard that and said, "And if they weren't, you'd like to take it slow."

Jessica said, "Yes. And enjoy this rocky scenario. This place is beautiful, is it not?"

Georgia said, "Well, if the clouds were gone. That energy cloud is gone. And the lightning stops hitting the ground, then I could happily agree with you."

Regina said, "Doesn't matter. Let's move out."

They ran into the cave and then a Blurg said, "Nomu Zako."

They were about to fire, and then they appeared and started shooting at the Blurg and they turned toward the Pathfinder Team and started shooting and then Metor looked at them and said, "Impossible."

The Krogan survivor, Nertak Vagara said, "The Human Pathfinder. Holy shit. It's the first Pathfinder Team to arrive in AA 57H."

Jessica, Regina, and Georgia left 3 of them for Dr. Lawson and he shot them all with anger and then Jessica saw that he wouldn't stop firing at them and then grabbed his shoulder and said, "Enough. You got your revenge. Now I need you to keep your damn head on. We still have a mission to do."

Metor said, "Thank you for coming. We thought that we were goners. Our comms didn't work in here."

Jessica said, "We followed the bodies of the colonists. And we got the static knowing that you were trying to get to us."

Nertak said, "I owe you Pathfinder. Now, where is my pal, your son. Ryan Rogers."

Regina answered, "He's missing right now."

Nertak asked, "Is that so?"

Jessica answered, "Yes. His shuttle was chopped in half before landing. He also took out some Blurg before going missing."

Nertak said, "Now, that's my boy. We did a mission together and we killed everything that was a threat. And the very next morning, he calls me telling me that he got discharged for something that he didn't do."

Jessica said, "Yep, his twin brother framed him."

Metor said, "I'm sorry about your family, Liam. They handed me this for when you arrived."

Dr. Lawson heard that and turned the video log on and Elly appeared and said, "When you arrive on The Core, you'll retrieve this from my friend Metor. He's a Quarian that we sent off with a lovely Krogan. Always talked about a man named Ryan Rogers. If you meet him, you are in good hands. If you meet Jessica Rogers, his mother, I'm good friends with her. You are in good hands as well. They are both bloodthirsty monsters that love to fight. But everything changed when his twin brother took a bribe from the Shadow Broker. Ryan got discharged and he didn't have any say in it because his twin brother looks and sounds exactly like Ryan. You already know that. Even a war started when they found out about his discharge. Well, trust me, you are in really good hands. And never fall in love with Regina, that's Ryan's girl. And it'll be hard to kill, Ryan. Nertak knows that by experience. He got shot with a shotgun and lived. He's a strong one. And Melissa and I love you. Peace out."

The video ended and then Dr. Lawson started crying and then Nertak hugged him and said, "Everything is going to be alright. Now hand me a gun. I need some killing to do."

Jessica smiled and said, "Doc, you don't need your weapon anymore, do you?"

Dr. Lawson heard that and then smiled and answered, "Not at all, ma'am. I got my revenge."

Nertak smiled and then Dr. Lawson handed her the M-8 Avenger and then said, "It's all yours, Nertak."

Nertak said, "Thank you."

Metor sighed and Dr. Lawson handed him the M-3 Predator and said, "Give them hell."

They smiled and said, "With pleasure."

While they were in the cave, the Valgarians were only 1205 ft below sea level. Riveette said, "What to expect from him?" Salas answered, "Not much. He's not as fit as a normal man."

Riveette said, "We'll see about that when he wakes up. We'll have him face off against one of us."

Salas said, "You know that we're much stronger when we're in the water, right?"

Riveette answered, "Yes. But he doesn't know that yet."

Salas looked at her and saw that she has a big smile on her face and said, "Now that's scary."

Riveette said, "If he's worthy, then we'll ask Ymirette if she wants to become an AI for this unknown squishy being."

Salas said, "Understood."


	5. A Blurg Commander, Zeke

As soon as the Valgarians made it to their base, Ymirette said, "Mom, welcome back. Who was that?"

Riveette answered, "Unknown. We're going to find out as soon as he wakes up."

Ymirette asked, "How'd you find him?"

Riveette said, "Well now, you have a lot of questions for me today."

Ymirette said, "I'm sorry."

Riveette smiled and said, "Well, I found him after he rolled down a mountain all the way down to about 700 ft below sea level. Now he's here with us. The Vulgarians."

Ymirette asked, "What if he tries to kill us?"

Riveette said, "Then we kill him. That simple."

One of them felt a little movement and then said, "He just moved."

Riveette heard that and then he went on his side and fell on to the ground and Ryan felt that and opened his eyes and looked around and saw beings with fish like ears, cat like nails, and legs of a crocodile and asked, "Am I dead?"

They moved out of the way and Salas had a gun pointed at him and Ryan put his hands up and shook his head and said, "SAM, you there."

There was no response and then Ryan said, "Oh boy. I'm screwed."

Riveette walked forward and said, "Hello being that we've never met before."

Ryan said, "Oh, I'm a Human being from the Milky Way Galaxy."

Riveette said, "You are a long way from home, then."

Ryan said, "Yeah, for a new adventure and a new place to call home. And this place doesn't look like home."

Riveette smiled and then said, "Well now, 400+ years ago, blue streaks, known as White Palse, appeared all over AA 57H. Turned every planet into its very own killing machine. I don't know how it got to our galaxy. I don't know what it wants. But all that I do know is that if you get zapped by that lightning up there, you are dead and gone for good. Our last leader Tissia Rivenue died that way, 360 years ago. Now I'm the leader and I'm going to ask you for help. But first, you need to prove yourself worthy."

Ryan heard that and said, "Shit."

While they were speaking in the Valgarian Base, the Pathfinder Team was walking out of the cave that they saved Nertak and Metor. Jessica said, "Here we go. We're finally out of the cave and now back into the open to imagine what this planet looked like before the Blue Streak in the sky."

Nertak said, "Blue Streak, huh. We call it the White Palse."

Jessica heard that and said, "White Palse, huh?"

Georgia said, "That has a better ring to it than Blue Streak."

Metor said, "We agree. Oh well. We should get a move on it."

Nertak said, "Yes, the Blurg are extremely powerful when their people are killed."

Jessica said, "This day just keeps getting better. Now it went from lower than 1% to extremely impossible to survive."

SAM said, "To be exact, it would be a total success rate of 0.0000000000000000000001 and so on. The 0's are infinite. Well, there is no chance in hell that we're living through this day, unless there's a miracle worker."

As soon as SAM said that, a bullet flew right passed them and they ran back into the cave and said, "You were right. They are far more dangerous when their companions die."

An armored Blurg known as Blurg Commander Zeke said, "Kill them all. The boss has ordered the annihilation of all AA 57H Initiative members. Just like that one that took out our ship. Killing a total of 100 Blurg."

Regina said, "They speak our language."

Metor answered, "No, only Commanders or higher are capable of speaking our language. Everyone else speaks Blurg."

Nertak said, "It gets annoying once and awhile."

Metor said, "Agreed. We need to take them out."

The Blurg started charging toward the cave and then Jessica said, "We cannot afford to die here today soldiers."

Metor looked at her and then Dr. Lawson smiled and took out his own M-90 Indra (Sniper Rifle) and said, "Here we go."

Jessica saw the sniper and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

Dr. Lawson answered, "It's from my Alliance days."

Nertak smiled and then they jumped out from behind cover and started running and gunning one at a time and they collapsed one after the other and then Dr. Lawson appeared on the ground and then got his sniper ready and then the rest of the other team were hiding behind the rocks on the other side and said, "I hope that he has a clear shot."

Zeke said, "Don't hide and face the Viper's wraith."

Jessica said, "Shut up. I'll take you out right now."

Dr. Lawson said, "Ready."

Jessica jumped out and then Dr. Lawson shot Zeke in the head and he collapsed and said, "Nice distraction."

Jessica said, "I was risking my life for you to take the shot."

Dr. Lawson stood up with his rifle in his hands and said, "Let's get a move on it. Before anymore come by. I'm tired of being inside of a cave."

Regina said, "Agreed."

Metor said, "Let's move then. We've been standing here for far too long."

Nertak said, "Yep. And we were hoping that Ryan would be here because if he ever made it to The Core, Wyatt Rogers is waiting to kill him."

Regina said, "We wouldn't let that happen."

Jessica said, "He'd be dead before he could even lay a finger on either of us."

SAM said, "That would be considered murder and you'll be kicked off of The Core and be called an Exile."

Jessica said, "I'm a Pathfinder and I do anything that I damn well please SAM."

SAM said, "Yes ma'am."

Georgia said, "We're not afraid of becoming the enemy of The Core."

Regina said, "If it's for family, we're willing to do anything."

Nertak said, "You must be Regina then. He said a lot about you. You two have been dating ever since elementary school and still haven't gotten married."

Regina said, "Well, my parents never liked him. So we've been dating in secret."

Nertak laughed and said, "Now you have gotten my respect. I gained Ryan's respect when we fought together to fight a common enemy on the Citadel. I was about to get killed and Ryan appeared out of nowhere and speared the shit out of him. Putting him in the hospital for a good month or two. It was hilarious. I paid my visits with him delivering cake, but was shit instead."

Metor bent over and started throwing up and Nertak patted him on the back and Jessica laughed and said, "Well, that's humor for ya, Metor. Let's move."

They started moving forward and back at the Valgarian Base, Riveette looked at Ryan and saw the blood on his waist and his wound from his clash against the wall reopened and said, "To gain our respect. And for me to ask you for help, you need to fight one of my people. Not in a gunfight, but in a brawl. And you must pin the person like in Wrestling back in the Milky Way."

Ryan said, "You get that shit here."

Riveette answered, "Yes. And we always watch the males fight. They have a lot of muscle on them. But you do not. Why?"

Ryan answered, "I'm not a Wrestler ma'am. I'm just a normal human being that used to be an Alliance soldier."

Ymirette asked, "Why do you say used to?"

Riveette answered, "Because he came here idiot."

Ryan said, "Wrong. It's not because I came here." They heard that and then Ryan said, "It's because of my twin brother. He framed me for taking a bribe from the Shadow Broker. So I got discharged and I've been miserable ever since. I've been at the gym, working out these small muscles. And you want me to fight one of your own. I'm dumb, so let's get this over with."

He stood up and then took his shirt off and she saw that and said, "Hm, just like a Wrestler."


	6. Rivenoe Waterfall

Down in the mountains, there is a Valgarian Base where the Valgarians live. Riveette asked, "Why do you accept my challenge so easily? Or are you just fooling me?"

Ryan answered, "I accept any type of fight with ease. That's what makes me, me."

Ymirette said, "He has to fight whoever you choose, correct?"

Riveette answered, "Yes. And there is no going easy on her, just because she's a girl."

Ryan said, "I know. I've fought a female before. A very strong female at that. A species known as Krogan, ever met one. Fat creatures, big head, humongous armor. They love fighting. They even nuked their own homeworld to end a war between themselves."

Riveette smiled and said, "Alrighty then. Your opponent will be..."

Everyone looked at her and then asked, "Who is she going to pick? It'll be one hell of an opponent, I bet. Hurry up. The suspense is killing us. We really want to know, come on."

Riveette said, "Kelitaria Voskatia."

Everyone heard that and said, "You can't be serious. She'll kill him, even though that's what we all want."

Kelitaria walked forward and asked, "Why'd you choose me?"

Riveette looked at Ryan and then answered, "He's weakened. Let's see if he fights well with injuries."

Ryan said, "I can fight with injuries."

Ryan took the bandages off of his head and then the blood started to drip downwards and Ryan smiled and said, "Tell us when, I'm going to enjoy this."

Kelitaria screeched and leaned back a little and whispered, "I think that this is a bad idea, ma'am."

Riveette heard that and asked, "What's the matter Kelitaria? You scared of him."

Everyone heard that and looked at Ryan and moved back and then Kelitaria answered, "It's not that. It's the style of his stance that scares me."

Ymirette asked, "What will the reward for victory be? If they win."

Riveette smiled and said, "If the Human wins, he can either help us, or go back to his people up there. On the top of the mountain. If Kelitaria wins, you will allow me to put a soul inside of your head."

Kelitaria heard that and then Ymirette heard that and asked, "How the hell do you plan on doing that?"

Ryan answered, "By extracting the soul from one of the bodies of the Valgarian and then putting it into another person's brain. Mostly killing the person that gets her soul taken away."

Ymirette heard that and looked at him and asked, "How in the world would you know about that?"

Ryan answered, "SAM is an AI that was put into an implant that is in our head. Well, the Pathfinders heads. I am a member of the Pathfinder Team. And we help anyone even if they don't want our help."

Ymirette looked at Riveette and asked, "Why the hell would you go through with this, mom?"

Riveette answered, "He needs knowledge about the world. And he'll be a perfect candidate to practice our new technique out."

Ryan looked at her and then a body fell in front of Ryan and Ryan looked at the body and turned it over and saw that it was a Turian and analyzed the body and said, "Oppisia Velinian, a Turian. Rest in peace my friend."

Ryan lifted him up and carried him out of the Valgarian Base and then placed him down and they saw that and Ryan prayed and then walked back and said, "I'm ready now."

Riveette said, "Begin then."

Kelitaria ran toward him and then Ryan looked at her and then stood still and smiled at her. While the fight began, the Pathfinder Team was walking away from the cave that they saved Nertak and Metor. Metor said, "So, what brought you all together?"

Jessica answered, "Adventure, explore the unknown. All that good shit. You?"

Nertak said, "I came here to get Ryan out of the Milky Way to start a new life."

Jessica laughed and said, "I see. Well, he lived a good new life. Killed a nice amount of Blurg."

Nertak said, "Yep, the commander mentioned 100 dead. Must be because of the crash earlier. The blurg were on edge when they heard that there weren't going to be any reinforcements. So they followed the sound of your shuttle."

Metor said, "I came here for a new beginning and one hell of a beer that'll help me relax. Losing all of that was hard for me."

Regina said, "I came because I heard that Ryan was coming. So I wanted to be with him."

Jessica said, "You are with him at all times because we're all looking at the same sun."

Regina said, "Yep."

Nertak looked up and said, "Only if there was a sun here."

Jessica said, "There will be. We plan on changing that fact."

Nertak smiled and then they appeared in front of a waterfall and Metor said, "Well, this is Rivenoe Waterfalls. The only place on the planet where water is. But if you touch the water, you will die."

SAM said, "That is because the water is covered with an electrical current bringing in chemicals and the dirt from the rocks on the ground. And sky."

Nertak said, "Smart. Very smart indeed."

Metor said, "We know that because one of the colonists died trying to drink the water."

Georgia asked, "Why haven't you tried to cleanse the water so it is capable of being used for good?"

Metor answered, "Everything the it touched, turned to ash immediately."

Georgia heard that and screeched and then said, "It seems that this planet is like Hell."

Nertak said, "This is nothing like Hell. Ryan knows that better than anyone else."

Dr. Lawson said, "Well, he's not here right now."

Metor said, "Well, for the only attraction on Habitat 25, we measured it without touching the water. It's a total of 15000 ft in height and it's a perfect circle so the radius is 150 ft. Making the entire thing 300 ft. wide."

Regina said, "That's pretty big."

Nertak said, "Yep."

Jessica asked, "Which way do we go to get to the alien structure."

Nertak answered, "Unknown."

Metor said, "We haven't gone passed this point because the Blurg are all over the place."

Jessica said, "I see. Then we'll just have to make a lucky guess and not get zapped by lightning."

Nertak said, "Agreed. We saw people die by the lightning as well."

Dr. Lawson asked, "Do you know if any of the other Arks made it?"

Metor answered, "Nope. You are the first to arrive."

Jessica said, "Meaning that this is our Hell."

Nertak said, "No, this isn't our grave, Pathfinder Rogers. It's never the end till we prove it otherwise."

Jessica said, "Alrighty then, we take the left path."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

While they were walking through the waterfall, back down into the Valgarian Base. Kelitaria swung at him, but Ryan bent his body back and she saw that and Ryan winked at her and Ryan lifted his foot up and hit her left leg and she was lifted up and then Ryan put his hands on the ground and then he put his arms down and then pushed himself back up and punched her in the face and she collapsed on the ground and Ryan looked at her lay there and then Riveette saw that and then everyone looked at him and then went into his spearing stance and then Kelitaria started to get up and then Ryan said, "Oh boy."

Kelitaria looked at Riveette and then said, "Told you. Scary as shit."

She turned around and Ryan appeared and speared her into the ground and then Ryan's head scraped the ground and more skin was taken off of his head and Ryan stood up and blood went into his eyes and Ryan started blinking excessively and grinned and then everyone saw that and said, "Get up, Kelitaria. He's vulnerable. Take him out."

Ryan walked backwards and then waited for her to get up and then closed his eyes completely with a smile and said, "Get up, Kelitaria."

He went back into his spearing stance and then Ymirette saw that and then Ryan lowered his head and then Kelitaria looked at Ymirette and said, "He's a strong one."

She turned around and Ryan took off and speared her again and then lifted her leg up and then Riveette said, "1."

Ymirette said, "2."

Salas said, "3."

Ryan got off of her and then laid there on the ground and everyone saw that and said, "Oh boy, Humans really are scary beings."

Ryan smiled and licked the blood off of his lips and said, "I love fighting."

Kelitaria rolled out of the way and Riveette asked, "Were you going easy on him?"

Kelitaria answered, "Nope. I put full force into that only attack and he dodged it and took over the match from there. He won fair and square."

Ryan stood up and grabbed his shirt and wiped the blood off of his face and then asked, "What's next?"


	7. Blurg Base

Down in the mountains, Riveette looked at him and asked, "Are you sure that you are up for the next task?"

Ryan smiled and answered, "Yes."

Ymirette said, "You really are insane."

Ryan said, "You need to be insane to live in this galaxy. So there is always a beginning. And there's always an end to a person's journey. And it will end when I die. So I'm always going to be ready for a task till I die."

Riveette said, "You know what. We'll just give you the option to leave and go back to your friends, or help us out with our problems."

Ryan said, "I'll help you out with your problems."

They heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

Ryan answered, "Yes. I'm a Pathfinder that loves to help people in need. Name it."

While they were down in the mountains, the Pathfinder Team was heading down the left path of the waterfall. Metor asked, "What do you think that we're going to find behind this waterfall?"

Nertak answered, "A place to drop you off, hopefully."

Jessica said, "Be nice now, Nertak."

Nertak said, "I do as I please. And no one can stop me except for your son."

Dr. Lawson said, "Hm, it seems that his vital signs are back to normal. But still can't locate him."

SAM said, "Ryan is still below sea level. Unknown how far he has gone down, but I believe that he was kidnapped by the Blurg."

Nertak said, "Nope, the Blurg don't kidnap people. They kill them till no one is left. If they think that you are strong enough, then they'll take you away."

SAM said, "Then something else took him away."

Georgia asked, "Is there any chance of other camps on Habitat 25?"

Nertak answered, "Yes. Hopefully doing a better job then our camp did."

Metor said, "There are 5 campsites on Habitat 25. But so far, only one has fell. And that was Site One."

Regina asked, "What if they got wiped out before your camp?"

Nertak answered, "It could be possible. But we're not entirely sure. Anything could happen in this galaxy. The air could kill you. The weather could kill you. The heat could kill you. The coldness could kill you. Radiation could kill you. Mostly everything in this galaxy could kill you. Very sad."

Jessica said, "Let's stay focused. We need to head to the big alien structure. That might be the way to change everything on this planet. And it could be new Earth. Well, if we're lucky, that is."

Nertak said, "Don't worry, you got a Krogan on your side. Kicking ass is what we do best. But being cornered with a weakling like Metor, that'll just get us both killed."

Jessica smiled and said, "Alright, let's get passed these rocks. And then we meet our exit from death's waterfall."

Dr. Lawson said, "So, if he does get to us before we leave this planet, what will you do, Pathfinder Rogers?"

Jessica answered, "Nothing. I'll just welcome him back and continue on our mission to bring this planet back to life. And make it the way it's supposed to be."

Regina said, "Same."

Jessica said, "You are such a liar."

Regina asked, "What makes you say that?"

Jessica answered, "You are predictable and I bet you that you're going to run out to him and hug him."

Regina said, "I won't."

Nertak smiled and said, "The Pathfinder is right. Knowing that you love him, you must be worried about his well being and want to run after him."

Regina said, "Please stop."

Jessica said, "Oh well. We're just stating the facts."

Regina said, "You people are mean. Wait till I tell Ryan this."

Jessica said, "He would definitely agree with us."

Nertak nodded and Regina looked at them and Georgia smiled and said, "We made it out and look at what we have here."

Metor said, "A Blurg Base."

Jessica said, "Alright, let's take these assholes out for killing our people."

While they walked toward the base slowly, back under the mountains, Riveette said, "Human, we need your help. As soon as I saw you, I knew that you were the one to help us. So I wanted to do something that I would have regretted if you lost. And thanks to your match with Kelitaria, you helped me out."

Ymirette asked, "What were you going to do?"

Salas answered, "Kill you. And put your soul into his head."

Ymirette asked, "Why would you think of that, mom?"

Riveette answered, "I thought that he was one of the Blurg's friends. So I wanted to create a monster to put him against the Blurg."

Ryan said, "I'm Ryan Rogers and I don't work for the Blurg. Now, I am in need of an AI. And some armor."

Riveette said, "That is true. Your gear shattered on impact and your implant was destroyed. And is no longer functional. Let me ask you this before we get your new armor."

Ymirette said, "Wait, we have armor for him?"

Riveette whispered, "Yes, you already know that the Valgarian Armor is in need of some action. Plus, it's got a built in AI. The smartest AI in the galaxy to be exact. We created it from the soul of our past leader. That's what she wanted."

Ymirette said, "Oh, I see."

Salas asked, "Would you like me to get the armor?"

Riveette answered, "Yes. While you do that, I'll tell him what we really need him to do."

Salas said, "Understood ma'am."

Salas said, "Ymiria and Totalia, follow me."

Ymiria Riveria and Totalia Kekleria said, "Yes ma'am."

They ran off and Riveette said, "The job isn't that simple. There are alien structures known as Yelaretian Menhirs that power everything on every world in our galaxy. Yelaretian is the species that created the Menhirs. There are a total of 5 of them on Geograine."

Ryan asked, "What the hell is a Geograine?"

Ymirette answered, "That's the name of our planet. Geograine."

Ryan said, "Oh, we people from the Milky Way called it Habitat 25. It's got a name. Not bad."

Riveette said, "Every planet has a name, Ryan. Now, let me continue."

Ryan said, "My bad. Keep going."

Riveette said, "If we could activate all 5 Menhirs, the planet might be able to go back to normal and you could create an outpost on this planet. It shouldn't be a science outpost."

Ryan asked, "Why not?"

Ymirette answered, "The Blurg are all over the planet and will do anything in their power to kill everyone. Just like that Turian over there."

Ryan said, "I see. That's not good. We need to wipe them out."

Paltrisia Willianst walked forward and said, "Ma'am, it seems that the Blurg are coming down the mountain to finish the unknown being off."

Ryan said, "I'm a Human."

Paltrisia said, "I don't care what you are. I don't trust you yet."

Ryan heard that and grabbed Ymirette's gun and shot the Blurg that was behind her and Paltrisia saw that and turned her head and saw the Blurg's body behind her and screeched and then hid behind Riveette and said, "He's scary."

Riveette said, "We found that out awhile ago, Paltrisia."


	8. Blurg Base Taken Out

Ryan said, "It seems that the Blurg found us."

Riveette said, "Yep."

Paltrisia said, "He brought them here."

Ryan said, "They must have been from the ship that crashed over there. About 600 metres outwards."

Elipse appeared and said, "The Human is right. They are from the ship that he destroyed."

Ryan said, "I destroyed it."

Elipse answered, "Yes. You damaged it after falling on top of it. The Blurg were angered and your friends are about to take out a Blurg Base."

Ryan said, "Of course they are. Why can't you wait for me to come? I want to kill some of them."

Elipse answered, "Of course you do."

Bullets started flying downwards toward them and everyone ran back into the base and then Ymirette asked, "What's taking them so long?"

Salas, Ymiria, and Totalia appeared with the armor and said, "Here you go. Sorry that we're late. This shit is heavy."

Ryan looked at it and then started putting the armor on and then said, "Leader of the Valgarians, we'll continue our conversation after this battle."

Riveette said, "Agreed. Arm up and kill the Blurg."

Then the AI, which is based off of the last leader said, "Hm, an unknown species using me."

Ryan heard that and then said, "Hello, I'm Ryan Rogers."

The AI said, "I'm Tissia Rivenue. Let's get along."

Ryan said, "Likewise."

Tissia said, "Well, what are you? Species wise?"

Ryan answered, "A Human. And you are the former leader of the Valgarians."

Tissia said, "Yes. Yes I was. My ending was a sad one. But hell, who cares about my death? Let's get you out there in the world."

While they were being attacked by the Blurg, the Pathfinder Team was at the Blurg Base. The Blurg saw them and started shooting at them and then they took cover and Jessica said, "They found us."

The Blurg said, "Jango Fanh Luches."

Nertak said, "Only if we understood what they were saying."

Metor said, "'We have intruders' is probably what they said."

Georgia said, "Lucky guess. You really are intelligent."

Metor said, "I did my research a little. But nothing is concrete. We need to study them and their language."

SAM said, "Well, they did say something about intruders. But the other two words are unknown to me."

Nertak said, "SAM, I love you."

SAM said, "Don't love me. Love Ryan."

Nertak smiled and Regina said, "No, he's mine. All mine."

The Blurg started charging out and then the leader of the base said, "Don't let them any closer. We can't let them get into our base."

Nertak heard that and said, "There seems to be a commander in there."

Metor said, "No, that was The Volunteer. The one that orders the attacks on our campsite."

Nertak heard that and Dr. Lawson asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

Metor answered, "Like I said before, I did my research."

Nertak said, "He's a smart one. And I thought that the Salarians were the smartest species."

Jessica said, "They are."

Dr. Lawson sniped 5 of them and said, "Reloading."

Georgia sighed and then ran to a closer location to get a better shot and said, "Here we go."

She started shooting at them and Kay asked, "How is it going over there?"

Regina answered, "We're at the enemy base. And we're checking it out."

Jessica said, "Nah, we're going to slaughter them all for killing our people."

Georgia said, "Agreed."

Nertak ran forward and trucked the shit out of 4 of them and said, "Having a Krogan on your side is awesome, right?"

Jessica answered, "Yep."

Georgia said, "Let's keep it up."

Jessica asked, "How is the shuttle?"

Kay answered, "In good condition still. Fought off a couple groups of these things already."

Dr. Lawson said, "They are known as Blurg. And they are a deadly threat to our Initiative."

Kay said, "I noticed that earlier when they tried taking our heads off earlier."

Georgia laughed and said, "Clear."

Dr. Lawson said, "Clear."

Regina said, "Clear over here."

Metor appeared and shot the Blurg Sniper that was at the top of the watchtower in the head and then said, "Clear."

Jessica said, "Then let's move inside of the base and take out the rest of the Blurg. And make this base ours."

Metor said, "You might be insane. But I love insane."

The Volunteer asked, "What is going on out there? Did you finish them off?"

There was no answer and then The Volunteer said, "They got to them, huh. Protect me."

The Blurg said, "Mo chentae."

The Volunteer grinned and then they appeared in the control room and then bullets started flying toward them and they took cover behind the debris of their stuff and then Nertak saw cages and said, "I see cages."

Metor asked, "What are they holding in the cages?"

Nertak answered, "I don't know."

Regina said, "We'll find out as soon as we take out the Blurg."

Jessica said, "Kill them now."

The Volunteer appeared along with the Blurg Assonites and said, "Kill them. Don't let them near the prisoner's."

Dr. Lawson stood up and started sniping them from afar and then a bullet grazed his cheek and then he went back down and then smiled saying to himself, "Oh, there's an opening for me to use here. I'll use it to my advantage."

After he reloaded his weapon, he put the sniper in the position and started sniping again and then they started to hide and then The Volunteer grinned and said, "Shit."

The Valgarians looked at the Pathfinder Team and said, "They are strong, whoever they are. Hopefully they could free us. We need to be free."

The Volunteer said, "You guys are weaklings."

The Pathfinder Team finished off the small fry and The Volunteer said, "I guess that I have no choice but to join the fray. You aren't getting our prisoner's."

Metor said, "I never saw anything like those beings that are in the cages. Helping them would be ideal."

Jessica said, "We will."

The Volunteer flew forward and then started shooting beams at them and they dodged each beam, but didn't know that Dr. Lawson was hiding and then shot at him, but then a barrier appeared and The Volunteer laughed and said, "You can't defeat me."

Jessica whispered, "Shoot the orb circling him."

They stood up and then started shooting the orb and then The Volunteer saw that and said, "Huh. You really think that you can defeat me."

Jessica answered, "Yes."

She took out a sticky grenade and then the barrier disappeared after it was attacked by hundreds of bullets and then The Volunteer smiled and then Jessica appeared 100 feet away from him and said, "Take cover."

Everyone did and then the grenade blew up and The Volunteer screamed and then Dr. Lawson said, "Shut up."

The Volunteer heard that and then Dr. Lawson sniped him in the head and then The Volunteer collapsed and then Jessica ran over to the cages and asked, "Are you ok?"

The Valgarians answered, "Thanks to you guys, yeah. We're fine. We watched them kill our brothers and sisters. The Blurg are evil beings that are trying to take out every species in this galaxy. And once they conquer AA 57H, they'll head to the next galaxy and conquer that galaxy. According to The Volunteer, their leader, Viper is planning on conquering all."

Regina asked, "How long have they been here in AA 57H?"

They answered, "Unknown. We have been battling them ever since their arrival. Then were kidnapped to just kill us."

Georgia asked, "How many were here before our arrival?"

One answered, "We were a group of 50, now we're only 5."

SAM said, "Only 10% survived the Blurg's attack."

Dr. Lawson asked, "Are we going to free them or what?"

Jessica deactivated the lock on the cell doors and then they opened on their own and they said, "Thank you. We should be getting back to our base. Thank you for everything. And we'll never forget what you did for us."

Metor said, "No problem."

Nertak said, "We're just doing our job."

They took off and then Jessica said, "Alright. Let's keep moving."

While they were running out of the base, back under the mountains. Salas handed Ryan a sniper rifle and said, "Here you go. A sniper rifle for you to use. And this pistol. Go fight to your heart's content."

Ryan smiled and then walked out of the base and started shooting them from 557 ft away and then Paltrisia said, "He's good with a gun."

Riveette said, "Well, he is from a different galaxy. And is pretty bloody insane. Just like Tissia."

Tissia said, "So, what brought you here to AA 57H, Human?"

Ryan answered, "New adventure and a new start. To be away from the Alliance and my brother who framed me."

Tissia said, "I see. You know, you are as crazy as I when I was in charge."

Ryan said, "Well, I'm not in charge. My mother is."

Tissia said, "She strong?"

Ryan answered, "Yeah."

The other Valgarians appeared and then helped him out and 5 minutes later, they killed the Blurg group. Tissia said, "No more enemies around this area."

Ryan put the sniper behind him and said, "Now, you were saying."

Riveette said, "Oh yes. We need you to activate all 5 Yelaretian Menhirs. And that might help regain life on this planet and end all of the lightning strikes."

Ryan said, "Understood. Tissia, lead the way."

Tissia said, "I just put 5 navpoints on your Omni-Tool. And your friends are headed to the one that is closest to our location. It's just up that mountain there. We could ambush them from behind while your friends take them head-on."

Ryan said, "Good enough."


	9. Activating the First Yelaretian Menhir

Ryan said, "Well, I gotta go."

Riveette said, "Good luck. We're counting on you, Ryan."

Ryan said, "Yep. Everyone is counting on me."

Ryan started running out of the base and then Tissia said, "Just up the mountain. There is about 1400 ft. between us and the first Yelaretian Menhirs."

Ryan said, "Well now, we got a lot of work to do then."

Tissia said, "Yep, we do."

While Ryan was running up the mountain, the Pathfinder Team was headed toward the Yelaretian Menhir as well. Nertak said, "Look at how big that structure is."

Regina said, "Definitely. We should have asked them what the hell that thing is."

Jessica said, "Too late for that. They left already and we're already here. So we have no time to go back and question them about this structure."

A Blurg was patrolling around the Yelaretian Menhir and then their leader, Viper said, "Make sure that you don't let anyone activate that Yelaretian Menhir. A group of unknown people are about to appear from the entrance."

Every Blurg heard that and then half of them ran toward the entrance and saw the 6 of them and started shooting at them and they took cover and Metor said, "This is pretty insane."

Regina said, "They were waiting for us."

SAM said, "No, I have a feeling that they were told that we were coming."

Georgia asked, "Why the hell was it leaked?"

Dr. Lawson answered, "Because they are protecting the alien structure from us. But they don't know how to use it either."

SAM said, "Dr. Lawson is correct. The Blurg aren't as intelligent as us."

Nertak said, "Now that's something new."

Metor said, "I'm surprised."

Jessica said, "Meaning that they only know how to shoot."

SAM answered, "Yes. That is the only thing that they could do."

Regina said, "Good enough. Let's begin our assault on the Blurg then."

Jessica said, "Yes."

Dr. Lawson went into position and then said, "Alright, I'm in position."

Georgia said, "Alright. Let's do this."

Nertak ran toward them and then dodged every bullet that flew toward her somehow and then slammed her hammer into the ground and 4 of them were taken out. Then she took cover behind the Shield Generator that they put up. Metor shot the ones headed toward Nertak and then Nertak said, "Thanks, Quarian."

Metor said, "No problem, Krogan."

Georgia said, "Get along now."

SAM said, "That probably isn't going to happen."

Regina said, "Yeah, we know that."

Dr. Lawson sniped a couple in the back of the head and then said, "These guys really are weak to our weapons."

Regina said, "And we're only 100555 years behind in technology."

Georgia said, "Yep. That's just sad."

SAM said, "That's because their bodies are very fragile. Even though they are made up of the toughest scales in the AA 57H Galaxy, our ammo goes right through them. Meaning that everything in this galaxy is destructible."

Jessica ran forward and then a bullet grazed her helmet and she jumped over a container and then shot the Blurg in the head and then turned toward the one behind her and shot that one in the head and said, "Let's keep moving. Keep pushing to wipe them all out for the colonists sake."

They started roaring and charged forward shooting everything that got in their way. While that was happening, a huge group of Blurg appeared and then shot at them and they slid to cover and shot at them to finish them off. While that was happening, a sniper started to go off and Jessica heard that and said, "Nice shot, Doc."

Dr. Lawson said, "Uh, that wasn't me."

Everyone heard that and then looked up and saw that half of the Blurg turned around and Ryan said, "Oh come on now. Come at me."

Georgia asked, "Who is helping us?"

Ryan shot another one dead and then said, "Let's go, Blurg."

They started running toward him and shooting them one by one because of his sniper. Nertak said, "I don't know who that is, but he/she is helping us out."

SAM asked, "Where did he come from? He definitely didn't come from the entrance because we would have seen him."

Metor said, "How do you know that it is a man?"

SAM answered, "By the way he speaks."

Nertak said, "Makes sense."

Regina asked, "Is it possible that Ryan could be under that armor?"

Dr. Lawson looked at his vital signs and said, "His vital signs are showing that he's overexerting himself right now."

Nertak said, "Meaning what exactly."

Dr. Lawson answered, "Unable to fight anymore."

Jessica sighed and said, "He fought well."

Ryan ran out of ammo in his sniper and then turned ran toward the Blurg with a smile and Tissia said, "This is suicide. This is suicide, Human."

Ryan said, "I know what I'm doing."

Bullets were flying in every direction and then screams started to occur from the Blurg and then Ryan jumped up and took his pistol out and shot the remaining Blurg that were attacking him and then Dr. Lawson sniped the Blurg that were about to attack the Pathfinder Team and then Jessica turned around and started shooting and said, "Kill them all."

Ryan walked toward them and then Regina shot all of the ones in front of her and said, "We're taking over this alien structure."

Ryan said, "The alien structure is known as Yelaretian Menhir. They were created by Yelaretians and there are a total of 5 of them on Geograine, a.k.a. Habitat 25."

Everyone heard that and then Metor asked, "Who are you?"

Ryan tackled one to the ground and punched its face and crushed its skull and answered, "I'm an friend."

Dr. Lawson shot the last one and then everyone stood up and Ryan took his helmet off and shook his head and said, "It's good to be back, mom."

Jessica heard that and said, "Ryan, you really are something else."

Ryan laughed and said, "Now, let's activate the Yelaretian Menhir."

Tissia said, "With pleasure. Now follow the navpoint."

They ran toward the terminal and then SAM said, "That is the terminal to open the door to the structure."

Regina asked, "Where have you been?"

Ryan answered, "1367 ft. below sea level. With the Valgarians."

Metor asked, "Did you see the 5 that we saved?"

Ryan answered, "Nope. They must have taken the long way back."

Nertak said, "Good to have you back."

Ryan put his hand above the terminal and then the door opened immediately and then Jessica said, "Let's head inside."

Tissia said, "No one has been able to enter this place ever since the lightning strikes and the Blurg always protecting it when they have arrived here. Unknown to what they wanted."

Ryan said, "I see. Let's go activate the first Yelaretian Menhir."

They walked inside and then Jessica appeared over the controls and said, "This must be the terminal to activate the Yelaretian Menhir."

Ryan asked, "What do you think, Tissia?"

Tissia answered, "I agree. That's what it is. To activate this Yelaretian Menhir, you must interact with the terminal that is in front of us."

Ryan put his hand over it and then his Omni-Tool started to work his magic. SAM said, "As soon as we activate the Yelaretian Menhir, what'll happen?"

Tissia answered, "A trigger to a very dangerous containment field. Dark clouds appear to swallow everything in its path."

SAM said, "Just like Andromeda."

Dr. Lawson said, "Meaning that we should run out of here."

Tissia answered, "Yes. And once it activates, you must head to the other terminal to disable the clouds."

Ryan said, "Meaning that we need to run fast."

They said, "Understood."

The activation sequence was complete and then Ryan said, "Run."

They agreed and started running away from the terminal and the dark clouds appeared and started chasing them and Ryan said, "My god. It's faster than Andromeda, right?"

SAM answered, "I'm afraid so."

Ryan took off and then everyone saw that and then Jessica said, "Damn you, Ryan. you always have more energy to spare."

Ryan laughed and appeared in front of the terminal and put his hand over it and said, "Here we go."

The sequence to stop the dark cloud began and ended in 5 seconds. Before it got Metor and Dr. Lawson, the clouds started to dissipate. Ryan said, "Lucky us. We survived our very first journey together as Pathfinder. Now, let's get to the second Yelaretian Menhir."

They agreed and said, "Let's fix this planet up."


End file.
